


Mercy Kill

by Jastra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara (mentioned), Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Mercy Route, Pain, Papryus (mentioned), Reader-Insert, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, Time Loop, gender neutral frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You trembled in fear while holding the sharp knife in your hand, ready to defend yourself from Sans who stood between you and  freedom.</p><p>You didn't wish to fight or hurt anyone. Things had just gone to hell from the start. You'd give anything to get back home, but Sans had no intentions of letting you leave after what you had done to everyone in the underground world. You'd have to do better in order to regain your freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to edit this and make this a self-insert story to fit the Undertale better since Frisk is gender neutral in the game :D I'm sure some mistakes remain there due to the length and my lack of experience with this story format. But I think I'm getting better!

You hold the sharp knife firmly in your small hand even though your bruised and beaten body was  trembling in utter fear as you faced a foe who was standing about five meters away. The short skeleton had turned out to be a fearsome foe and he was staring at you, seething with rage and clearly hating you from the bottom of his heart for what you had done to his brother and many residents of the underground world.

Your breathing got faster, and keeping the short dagger steady in the shaking hand started to get difficult.. Sans was the only thing that stood between you and freedom.

You had to fight him,even if you didn't wish it...Sans was not going to let you leave alive. Not after what had happened in the underground world and to his friends.

The haze had lifted from your mind and soul, and only now did you realized just how great your sins were.

Sans had a truly menacing look on his face with his eye socket glowing with blue and yellow light. He had used his powers to throw your small body around the corridor, wishing to break it and your soul. In his opinion, you deserved every bit of pain.

"As I said, kids like you should be burning in hell...you filthy brother killer. " Sans growled as he moved his hand upwards with a swift movement, sending you flying once more. You gasp and screamed in terror when you are smashed painfully against the ceiling. Sans grinned as dust and pieces of the stone from the impact fell down around him. His expression turned almost dreamy when you looked down at him with fearful expression, only to smash your body down again, cracking the floor as well.

You cough and spit some blood onto the floor, struggling to look up at the skeleton who was towering over you. No matter how determined you were to reach home, you knew that your soul couldn't endure much more punishment from Sans who didn't hold anything back.

Yet, you had this strange feeling that in some other time, you two could have been great friends. In fact...you had a strange memory of a memory, of Sans letting you pass through the corridor with a warm and genuine smile on his face, wishing you luck.

However, you had done nothing you could be proud of. How could things have gone so horribly wrong?

Sans had his hands in his pockets now and just stood there, watching his young foe with a sadistic grin on his face. He had no mercy for little punks who only took joy in hurting others.  After all, you had killed so many monsters and even his brother Papyrus, who had only wished to be your friend. There was no good inside this Frisk.

Gritting your teeth in pain and whimpering slightly, you get up from the floor, fingers wrapped around the small knife so tightly that they were turning white; but despite your firm hold on the item, it shook violently in your hand.

Why had you done it? Sometimes it felt like someone else had taken hold of your soul, controlling your actions and thoughts. It was the fear of the monsters that had driven you to do these things. Despite trying hard, things just had still gone to hell.

After first few horrible deeds, it had become easier for you to end the lives of those around you. But for some reason, you now had hard time remembering those you had met on your way. It was as if your memories had been veiled in fog.

 _'Why did I do that to Papyrus?'_ You think weakly as you stood there in front of Sans, who held no mercy or warmth in his burning eyes.

 Only after reaching the capital, your mind had started to get clearer, as if you soul had been freed from some dark influence.

Now you were facing the brother of someone who you had killed. Sans could see your hands shaking in fear and he cocked his head slightly to the side, the right eye burning brightly with malice.

"Fearful eh? Can't blame you." the skeleton in blue jacket replied, summoning those skeletal hounds that aimed their attacks at you, intending to kill you on the spot, but somehow you managed to dodge them in just time, only getting minor injuries.

You hold the sharp knife, fearing for your soul and life. You didn't want to die in this underground world that you had hurt so much, there were no friends for you here. You needed to see the sun again.

You start taking steps backwards as the skeleton approaches you with with clear intentions of ending your miserable life. The menacing grin on Sans's face made you shiver in fear and the glowing blue eye promised only death. You'd never make it back home.

"I'm sorry." You finally whisper, hating all the mistakes you had made on the way and feeling bad for all the people you had hurt. You wished that all of this would be just some bad dream that you would eventually wake up form. You'd give anything to turn things around and start over. You hated yourself for the actions you had taken..

Sans stopped, staring at you with that glowing eye of his and for a moment he hesitated, not sure what to think. Was Frisk being serious? How could he be sure that the kid just didn't wish to get out of this alive. Could he really trust you after all you had done.

You couldn't do this anymore. You were so close to home and all that stood between you and it was Sans. You had not thought about it before, but how could you live with yourself knowing that you had killed everyone?

This was not you. You had never wanted for anyone to get hurt. That damn flower had planted a seed of doubt into your soul and it had blossomed quickly. Something dark and powerful had been attached to you soul from the very beginning, whispering horrible things that drove you to kill in fear.

Someone else was controlling your actions through fear.

Killing and fighting didn't serve anyone, this was wrong. You just wanted to go home to your family. You could have  started over in this underground world, accepting your fate, but you had destroyed whatever chance there had been yourself. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." You start to break down, tears trailing down your face, despite trying desperately to wipe them away with your free arm.

"Just let me go home, please. I don't want to kill or fight anyone anymore... I just want to see my parents." You begged, wanting Sans to stop and let you go. You'd do anything to get back home, but the skeleton wasn't going to let that happen.

Sans, who eyed you with slightly shocked look on his face, looking as if had recognized someone he had once met.

However, the skeleton's shock was short lived. He frowned angrily and cast his magic again to smash the kid against the far end of the corridor only to pull you back so that your small body the ground painfully, landing in front of him. You still held onto the dagger, refusing to let it fall.

Your body was bleeding and scraped. You were a sobbing, pitiful mess that could only beg Sans to let you go back home, apologizing for your deeds over and over again.

Sans felt anger, but also pain now. The merciless hate he had felt for this child had faded a bit when he saw  that somewhere deep in there was still his friend  who was genuinely regretting what had happened. 

You bite your lip and crawl up onto your feet, staring at Sans fearfully, on the verge of bursting in to tears "I'm so sorry for everything. I just want to see my family again."

All Sans wished to do was to end this and to start over, and that was going to happen. The outcome of this battle wouldn't be change, it couldn't after what you had done. The only thing that could change was on what terms they would part this time. Perhaps this was a chance to start again, to stop you from coming back. If you truly were his friend...you'd restart after he ended this.

Sans's eyes focused on the dagger in your hand. "You really like swinging that thing around, huh? You say you don't want to fight, yet you hold onto that blade."

You remained silent before looking into Sans' burning eye. One look told the skeleton that you feared that if you dropped it, he'd kill you in an instant. 

The short skeleton just stood there for a moment, staring at you with that grin on his face. Frisk trembled, expecting another brutal attack that was meant to tear you apart, but when it didn't come, your expression grew slightly hopeful.

"I know you didn't answer me before, but somewhere in there, I can feel it. There us a glimmer of good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time might have even been a friend." Sans thought out loud, staring at Frisk who was still trembling.

The skeleton's expression softened somewhat. He still had that creepy grin on his face and his eye was glowing with the magical power.

"Do you remember me?" He asked quietly.

You felt odd, as if somehow he knew Sans better than you should have. It was very peculiar feeling, as if...you had known him for a long time. You nodded slightly in fear.

Sans glanced at the beautiful glass window, sighing heavily. This world couldn't continue, they'd have to have another go at it, with whatever memories they'd keep.

"Just lay down your weapon...It'll be ok, I'll show you mercy. " The skeleton finally said with heavy heart, opening his arms slightly for the child, offering to comfort you.

You felt the tears trailing down your face and decided to finally drop the knife down, raising your hands to cover your face as you sobbed, not wanting to die.

"I'm sorry Sans, please help me. I don't want to die. I haven't been myself."

"I know, come here." The short and stout skeleton murmured quite comfortingly, gently even, and before he knew it, you dashed at him and hugged his taller form tightly, but your small arms could't reach around him. You buried your face against the blue jacket, seeking comfort you so longed for.

The quiet child wept gently, clearly apologizing for the horrible mistakes you had made during your time in the underground. You had not meant to do any of it. Why had everything turned out like this? Sans did his best to comfort you by petting your head gently and telling you that in the end, everything would be alright; his right eye starting to glow more brightly. The short skeleton let out a small sigh of regret as he glanced at the beautiful windows once more. It truly was a beautiful day.

"I'm sorry Sans, will you forgive me?" You ask, grasping the blue fabric.

"Yeah, kid, I'm sorry too." he replied, wrapping his arms around you more tightly to give you one last comforting hug. He felt genuinely bad for you and about what he was about to do.

You two stayed like that for a moment until  Sans finally letting go of you, taking few steps back. The way you looked at him in confusion and hope..it was truly a heartbreaking sight. He had forgiven you, but he had to do this in order to save the world.

You find yourself looking at Sans who just watched you with a sad grin on his face, one eye close while the other was still glowing. There had to be some timeline where you all could be happy.

With one graceful and peaceful movements, Sans lifted his hand upwards and before you even knew what hit you, a handful  long bone spikes sprouted from the ground without any sound.

Impaling your body from behind.

...

...

You look at your body and find your legs and arms being impaled by the upwards sprouted spikes...and when you looked downwards, you realized that there was a white bone spike struck through your stomach too...all vital parts had been missed by Sans intentionally, perhaps in  order to prolong your pain or perhaps in order for him to say something to you before ending it.

To be honest, you couldn't really tell and neither could he.

At first, you didn't feel anything due to the shock, but slowly, everything started to hurt like hell...and not matter how much determination you had, you just wanted to die.

You gasp and wail in pain and fear, tears streaming down your face as Sans steps closer, hands now inside his jacket's pockets. You close your eyes for a moment and try enduring the pain. Perhaps you could pull yourself from them but it was useless. The spikes were slowly getting covered in blood that trailed downwards onto the floor.

Sans glanced away and scratched the back of his head and looked away for a moment, not sure what to say to you and clearly regretting not making your death instantaneous. However, he needed to say something to you first.

 _'Don't fight it...'_ Sans thought sadly.

You tremble in fear when Sans placed his hand onto your chest, above the heart that had turned from blue to red once more.

"Hey Frisk...if you really are my friend, you wont come back again..you start over." Sans murmured comfortingly, moving his hand to feel the locks of the you hair. "I'm sorry, maybe the next time we meet here is different." the powerful skeleton sighed before moving his hand over the child's face, placing it over your eyes so that you wouldn't have to watch your own death.

"Just restart the whole world." Sans said as he snapped his fingers inside his pocket and the last spear bursted from the ground, impaling your red heart.

* * *

 

The corridor went silent as the powerful undead just stood next to Frisk, hoping that his friend had found some peace for a moment at least. Sans moved his arms and grasped the child's broken and beaten form as the bones slowly slid down and back into the ground, letting Sans take hold of the child. It was as if you were sleeping peacefully with all the fear and hate gone, despite the horrible wounds he had given your body. Blood flowed from your limbs and chest onto the floor and onto Sans who ignored it. You were free of whatever influence that had taken over your mind and soul.

Sans sat on the floor, basking in the warm light with the child whose body was turning colder. It was so beautiful and peaceful now, quiet.  Sans petted your  head, staring at the end of the corridor.

The ceiling cracked gently as did the floor with light flooding inside.

It was a restart for sure...they would have another go at this again. Perhaps this time they would all reach happy end. Sans then pulled your dead body tightly against his, grinning sadly at you as the world came slowly to restart. 

"Remember this in the next world." The short skeleton murmured as the blinding light slowly approached the two of you until everything was white and he started to forget everything. Frisk's body started to disappear from his hold, but Sans felt happy about the fact that he would soon meet his brother again. He missed Papyrus so much.

Just before Frisk's body fully disappeared, he felt something touch his bony hand and he was sure it was Frisk, but all he could see was white.

And then it just stopped.


End file.
